In this year, we have completed our labwork for stage I of a whole genome association analysis of stroke. The initial phase of this work is now published and we are embarking on a second phase, using additional samples from the Coriell repository. The initial work suggests that there are no major, common genetic loci that predisopse to ischemic stroke; however they suggest that common variability on chromosome 9 associated with heart disease and diabetes may also be a minor risk factor for ischemic stroke.